La plus belle des magies
by Black666
Summary: Il est de ces rencontres qui nous surprennent, et nous marquent, à tout jamais. Que ce soit entre une fille de 11 ans et un garçon de 13, ou entre une enfant et un esprit. En tentant de fuir le présent, on peut parfois tomber sur un fantôme du passé...


_Bonjour à vous !_

_Ca fait un bail que j'ai pas posté…. Bref je vous livre ceci, alors que j'ai on avion dans moins de sept heures et que mes affaires sont pas prêtes…_

_Mention spéciale à Elbereth des Neiges, Elby pour les intimes, ma correctrice !_

_Petite musique à écouter, Samayah d'Equa._

_Bonne lecture !_

OOO

_ Rose ! Reviens immédiatement ! Rose !

Mais la petite fille n'écouta pas. Elle ouvrit brusquement la porte de la maison, puis se mit à courir en se frottant les yeux. Elle ne parvenait pas à calmer ses larmes pourtant. Nombre d'émotions se livraient bataille dans son cœur, toutes plus fortes les unes que les autres. La colère les dominait de loin, la peur également.

Elle fit volte face. Un peu en contrebas, sa maison se dessinait, éclairée par le soleil couchant. La rage la reprit, à nouveau remplacée par la terreur lorsqu'elle vit la porte exploser. Elle poussa un cri horrifié, et prit ses jambes à son cou.

Elle courut longtemps, sans vraiment faire attention à la direction qu'elle prenait. Ses pas pouvaient bien la conduire n'importe où, elle s'en fichait. Tout ce qui importait, c'était de s'éloigner le plus possible de la maison, des dégâts qu'elle avait faits, et de sa mère qui criait désespérément son nom pour la faire revenir.

Lorsqu'enfin, elle s'arrêta, la maison n'était plus en vue. Et elle ignorait totalement où elle était. Elle grimpa le long d'une petite colline, convaincue qu'une fois au sommet, elle arriverait à se repérer. La déception lui fit retrousser le nez quand elle se rendit compte que ce n'était pas le cas. Elle tourna légèrement sur elle-même, et un immense sourire éclaira son visage quand elle vit la plage.

Elle courut au bas de la colline, et, après avoir rapidement enlevé ses chaussures, elle trempa ses pieds dans l'eau. Rose avait toujours adoré la mer. Une chose qu'elle tenait d'un de ses oncles, selon son père. Quant à sa mère, elle disait en riant qu'au lieu de jambes, elle aurait dû naître avec des nageoires. Rose aurait adoré être un poisson. Elle ne se sentait jamais mieux que quand elle nageait.

_ Elle est bonne, n'est-ce pas ?

La petite fille sursauta. Elle fit volte-face en direction de la voix, et découvrit avec étonnement un homme qui lui souriait, assis en tailleur sur l'eau. Un homme étrange d'ailleurs. Outre sa position peu commune -Rose n'avait en effet jamais entendu parler d'un homme qui pouvait marcher sur l'eau-, il était torse nu et son corps était translucide. Prudemment, elle avança sa main, mais, au moment où celle-ci aurait dû entrer en contact avec la peau du ventre, elle ne rencontra qu'un vide glacé. Elle retira brusquement son bras avec un jappement effrayé, et se recula.

_ N'aie pas peur, petite, lui dit l'homme. Je ne te ferai pas de mal

_ Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que vous dites la vérité ? Cria-t-elle, en tentant de se souvenir des vagues leçons d'autodéfense que son oncle Harry lui avait données.

- Rien, en effet, répondit-il en pouffant légèrement. Mais même si je voulais te blesser, je ne pourrais pas. Comme tu as pu le remarquer, je n'ai pas de consistance physique.

Elle se sentit soudainement honteuse. Personne ne devait apprécier d'avoir le bras d'une gamine de six ans en travers du corps.

_ Pardon, fit-elle en baissant les yeux, toute méfiance disparue de son ton.

L'homme éclata de rire, et posa sa main sur sa tête, comme pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux. Son père faisait souvent ça, mais le contact de l'homme était léger comme l'air, contrairement au sien.

_ Ca n'est rien, petite. J'imagine qu'on ne doit pas rencontrer des fantômes tous les jours, surtout à ton âge. Si ça se trouve, tu ne sais même pas ce qu'est un fantôme.

_ Hé ! S'exclama Rose avec une moue indignée, j'ai bientôt six ans et demi ! Je suis une grande fille ! Et je suis pas stupide. Je sais parfaitement ce qu'est un fantôme, ajouta-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel, comme si l'homme était vraiment le dernier des idiots.

_ Mais dis moi, tu ne serais pas la fille d'Hermione, toi, par hasard ? Lui demanda-t-il avec un sourire espiègle.

_ Si ! Et mon papa, il s'appelle Ron .

Il ne réagit pas tout de suite. Puis finalement, il murmura tristement:

_ Alors elle l'aura finalement épousé…

Son sourire avait disparu, et il n'y avait plus aucune trace de joie dans ses yeux. Il se détourna un peu, et Rose crut voir des larmes perler au coin de ses paupières.

_ Hé, monsieur, ça va ? Monsieur, tu va bien ?

Elle voulut le tirer un peu par la manche, pour le faire tourner, mais sa main ne pouvait attraper le bras blanchâtre. Elle s'avança un peu dans l'eau, n'ayant cure de mouiller son pantalon, afin de s'approcher autant qu'elle le pouvait de l'étranger. Elle vit des larmes translucides dévaler ses joues, et elle se sentit terriblement coupable.

Elle ne savait quoi dire. Elle ignorait laquelle de ses paroles avait déclenché cette mélancolie. Elle caressa la surface de l'eau du bout des doigts, et tenta de changer de sujet.

_ Elle est très bonne l'eau.

Il tourna la tête vers elle, et haussa les sourcils. Alors elle lui expliqua:

_ Tout à l'heure, tu m'as demandé si l'eau était bonne. Et bien je te réponds.

Il sourit, visiblement touché par l'intention de l'enfant, et essuya ses larmes. Puis il plongea la main sous l'eau, et essaya d'emprisonner le liquide entre ses doigts.

_ J'aimais beaucoup l'eau, avant, dit-il avec nostalgie. Dès que je pouvais, j'allais me baigner dans le lac.

_ Moi aussi, j'adore l'eau. Papa dit que je tiens ça d'un de mes tontons. Et tonton Georges, il dit que si son jumeau était encore là, on s'amuserait tous les deux à faire des concours d'apnée qui terrifieraient maman et mamie. C'est marrant, parce que tu lui ressembles beaucoup, à mon tonton George. Sauf que lui, il est roux. Et plus vieux que toi.

_ Il est comment ton tonton George ?

_ Il est tout le temps triste, répondit Rose avec des yeux abattus. Il pleure souvent, surtout quand il regarde l'eau. Il dit qu'il arrive pas à continuer. Pas sans lui. Une fois, il s'est disputé avec maman. Il criait sur elle, comme quoi il comprenait pas comment elle avait pu se marier et avoir des enfants alors qu'il était plus là. Comment elle arrivait à vivre après tout ce qu'il s'était passé.

De nouveau, les larmes brillèrent dans les yeux de l'homme. Mais il ne se détourna pas cette fois-ci, et posa sur Rose un regard empreint de douleur.

_ Pauvre fou qu'il est, murmura-t-il. J'imagine que cette dispute ne s'est pas terminée ainsi.

La petite fille rougit.

_ Euh si. Parce que euh, en entendant ça, j'étais très énervée, et…, elle ne put s'empêcher de pleurer, j'ai…j'ai fait explosé le plafond…en plein sur tonton…

Elle ne put continuer. Le pourquoi de sa fuite lui était soudainement revenu en mémoire.

_ Je suis un monstre, hoqueta-t-elle.

Il s'approcha d'elle sans décroiser les jambes, et l'attrapa sous les aisselles, puis il tira, et chose surprenante, il la prit dans ses bras, pour l'installer sur sa cuisse. Elle lui lança un regard étonné, et il lui sourit.

_ C'est de la magie. Comme ce que toi tu fais.

_ Mais la magie, c'est pas faire exploser la moitié de sa maison ! S'exclama Rose, les sourcils froncés.

_ Parfois si. Tes pouvoirs commencent à peine à apparaître, et tu ne contrôles rien encore. Ce sont des décharges de magie pure, dictées par tes émotions. Je parie que tu étais en colère à chaque fois que tu as fait exploser quelque chose. En colère, ou effrayée.

Rose hocha la tête, puis grommela:

_ Si c'est ça la magie, et bah alors j'en veux pas !

_ Il ne faut pas dire ça. La magie peut être belle. Elle ne veut pas forcément dire destruction. Tu peux faire apparaitre des milliers de fleurs de nulle part, transformer des chapeaux en lapins, faire danser l'eau et chanter le feu.

Tandis qu'il parlait, la petite fille vit l'eau s'élever autour d'eux, et prendre l'aspect de chevaux galopant dans l'écume. Emerveillée, elle caressa la crinière liquide du bout des doigts.

_ A toi de décider quel aspect tu veux lui faire prendre. Tu contrôles la magie, pas l'inverse.

_ Et si je n'y arrive pas ? Demanda Rose d'un ton alarmé.

_ Je peux te raconter une histoire, petite ?

Elle acquiesça.

_ Il était une fois un garçon de treize ans et une petite fille de onze ans. La plus mignonne des petites filles de onze ans. C'est en tout cas ce que s'est dit le garçon, quand il l'a vue pour la première fois…

Son regard s'était fait lointain, happé par les souvenirs qui semblaient affluer dans son esprit. Rose laissa sa voix la bercer et lui conter cette histoire.

_C'était à la gare, alors qu'il était avec ses frères, et celui qui allait devenir le meilleur ami de son cadet. Il a d'abord aperçu sa chevelure ébouriffée. Puis son petit air perdu, qui rendait ses grands yeux noisette encore plus grands. Elle regardait partout, comme si elle essayait de graver chaque détail dans sa mémoire. Il aurait voulu aller la voir, l'aider, mais sa mère l'entrainait vers un autre endroit du train qui devait l'emmener à l'école. _

_Il monta dedans, et déposa sa valise dans le compartiment de ses amis. Puis il alla se balader, parler avec des gens qu'il connaissait, embêter des gens qu'il détestait. À un moment, il passa devant un compartiment vide, si ce n'était la petite fille de onze ans, plongée dans un épais volume. Il entra et s'assit en face d'elle. Jeta un coup à ce qu'elle lisait. _

__ Pourquoi lire le manuel de sortilèges à l'avance ? On va tout t'apprendre !_

_Elle leva le regard sur lui, et le contempla, les sourcils froncés. Il lui sourit, et la méfiance dans son regard fit place à la peur._

__ Je n'y arriverai jamais. Je…je ne sais rien du monde magique, de ses us et coutumes. Tout m'est étranger ici. Mais les livres…les livres, ils peuvent m'aider. _

__Regarde, lui dit-il. _

_Il tendit la main, et une fleur poussa au creux de sa paume. Elle écarquilla les yeux tandis qu'il lui offrait la fleur. _

__Toi aussi tu peux le faire. Ce ne sont pas les livres qui font de toi une sorcière. C'Est-ce qu'il y a en toi. Essaye. Concentre toi et essaye._

_Elle tendit la main, et après plusieurs minutes, une fleur apparut à son tour dans sa paume. Elle lui fit un sourire rayonnant. Il lui fit un clin d'œil et se leva. _

__ Moi je t'aiderai. Promis._

_Il était sorti sur ces mots, n'attendant pas sa réaction. Il ne savait rien de cette fille, mais il voulait tenir sa promesse. Il fut fou de joie quand elle alla dans sa maison. Dès le lendemain, il tint parole. Il lui donnait des rendez vous secrets, et lui apprenait tout ce qu'elle voulait savoir sur le monde magique. Il agrémentait ses explications de plaisanteries, parce qu'il adorait l'entendre rire aux éclats. Les mois passèrent. Qu'elle se lie d'amitié avec son frère ne l'avait pas inquiété. Ils avaient une relation particulière, et personne ne pouvait comprendre ça. Parce que personne ne savait. Sauf bien sur, le jumeau du garçon. Mais parce qu'il n'y avait pas de secrets entre ces deux-là. _

_Après les mois, ce furent les années. Mais ils avaient beau vivre deux vies différentes, ils s'arrangeaient toujours pour se voir. Dans le dos de ses amis à elle, au su de son jumeau à lui. Elle lui en voulait. Elle lui criait dessus. Parce qu'elle ne pouvait rien dire à ses amis, alors que son jumeau était au courant. Elle le menaçait souvent de ne plus venir le retrouver au bord du lac, mais elle ne mettait jamais sa menace à exécution._

_Puis ce qu'il redoutait tant survint. Elle avait quatorze ans, lui seize. Elle sortait avec un imbécile bulgare. Son petit frère à lui était en colère contre elle. Et lui, il était fou de jalousie. Il ne le dit à personne. Mais son jumeau devina. _

_Il l'embrassa à la fin de l'année. Un jeune homme était mort, le Mage Noir le plus puissant de tous les temps était revenu. Le moment lui parut opportun. Elle ne le repoussa pas, l'accueillit dans ses bras et dans son cœur. Dans son corps également, quand vint l'heure où tout leur semblait perdu. _

_Mais ils ne dirent jamais rien à personne. Ce qu'il y avait entre eux était si beau, ils ne voulaient pas tout détruire. Ils avaient parfois du mal à y croire. C'était magique. La plus belle de toutes les magies. Il lui avait appris tout ce qu'il savait de la magie des baguettes. Ils apprivoisaient ensemble la magie de l'amour._

_Même séparés, même loin l'un de l'autre, cette magie continuait d'exister. La plus belle de toutes les magies__.__ Ils parlaient avenir, mariage, enfants. Dès que la guerre serait terminée. Dès que tout ceci serait finie. Les morts se faisaient plus nombreux de jours en jours. Mais eux étaient vivants. Et ensemble. Une éternelle petite fille de onze ans. Un immortel garçon de treize ans. _

Rose ne s'était même pas rendue compte que les larmes avaient coulé. Elle se demanda à quel moment du récit elle s'était mise à pleurer. L'homme ne pleurait pas, mais son regard était brillant. De tristesse ? De nostalgie ? De souvenirs ? Elle n'aurait su dire. Il poursuivit.

_ Mais la guerre n'épargne personne. Et le petit garçon mourrut. Il laissa à son jumeau le soin de veiller sur sa petite fille de onze ans. De ne jamais lui en vouloir pour ce qu'elle ferait. Et de survivre sans lui. Il lui fit promettre à elle de se souvenir de toutes ses leçons. Surtout de la plus importante. Et de trouver avec un autre, la plus belle de toutes les magies.

Une larme translucide clotura le récit. Rose ne dit rien. Elle tremblait, mais ce n'était pas dû au froid.

_ La guerre, qui couta la vie au garçon, c'était la guerre contre Voldemort, n'est-ce pas ?

Il hocha la tête.

_ Et la petite fille, c'est maman, non ?

Il hocha la tête.

_ Et toi, tu es mon tonton Fred, n'est-ce pas ? Celui qui est mort ?

Il hocha la tête, encore. Puis sourit tristement.

_ Bien trop intelligente pour ton propre bien. Comme ta mère.

_ Tu étais amoureux d'elle…

_ Je l'aimais, je l'aime, et je l'aimerai probablement pour toujours. Mais je ne regrette rien. Je suis heureux d'avoir pu connaître l'amour. Je suis heureux d'avoir pu être ce petit garçon de treize ans. J'ai eu la vie que j'ai eue, et je l'ai adorée, telle qu'elle a été.

Rose joua un instant avec la surface de l'eau. Puis elle releva le visage vers son oncle:

_ Pourquoi m'avoir raconté ça ?

_ Pour que tu ne doutes jamais de la beauté de la magie. Et pour que tu saches qu'il existe toutes sortes de magie. Je te souhaite de les connaître toutes, petite.

_ Rose. Mon nom est Rose.

_ Rose…comme la fleur que j'ai offerte à Hermione ce jour-ci, dans le train, quand elle avait onze ans.

La petite fille hésita un instant, puis se releva sur ses genoux et déposa un baiser sur la joue blanchâtre du fantôme. Il lui sourit, puis se releva, en la gardant dans ses bras.

_ Allez viens, je te ramène à la maison.

Il marcha longtemps, sans que l'un deux ne brise le silence. Rose crut même s'endormir un moment car quand elle rouvrit les yeux, ils étaient tout près de sa maison. La porte était réparée, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Fred la déposa au sol.

_ Et voilà, petite. Tu es chez toi.

_ Tu reviendras me voir, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Peut-être.

_ Sinon, qui m'aidera à apprivoiser la magie ? Demanda Rose avec de grands yeux inquiets.

Il sourit.

_ Moi je t'aiderai. Promis.

Elle tendit la main, et au creux de sa paume poussa une fleur. Elle la lança en l'air en riant, puis se jeta dans les bras de son oncle.

_ Merci, souffla-t-elle.

Puis elle courut en direction de sa maison, et ouvrit en grand la porte. Fred se détourna avec un sourire. Un sourire, teinté de mélancolie. Il s'apprêtait à partir quand il entendit une voix.

_ Ne pars pas…Pas encore…

Il fit volte face. Elle se tenait là. Légèrement plus vieille que quand il l'avait quittée. Mais il devinait toujours en elle la petite fille de onze ans. Toujours aussi belle. Il en avait presque mal.

_ Hermione…

_ Tu te souviens des leçons que tu m'as données ? Je les ai toutes mises en pratique. Et tu es quand même mort. La magie n'est pas belle ! On le croyait, et on se trompait !

Des larmes de rage coulaient le long de ses joues. Il tendit la paume et fit apparaître une rose. Exactement identique à celle qu'il lui avait offerte dans le train, la première fois. Il la fit voler jusqu'à elle.

_ Si Hermione. Et grâce à ma mort, tu as eu ce que je ne t'ai pas donné. Une famille. Des enfants. La plus belle de toutes les magies.

_ Toi aussi, toi aussi tu me l'avais donnée.

_ Non. Je te l'avais faite découvrir. La plus merveilleuse découverte de toute mon existence. Mais les découvertes sont éphémères. Cette magie-là est éternelle. Et tu la partageras avec Ron. Et avec ta fille. La petite Rose.

Il était temps pour lui de repartir. Il parcourut des yeux la maison, et fit un clin d'œil à la petite fille qui les observait par la fenêtre. Il essuya du bout des doigts les larmes de Hermione, et sourit.

_ Je t'aime Hermione.

_ Au revoir Fred. Tu aideras Rose, n'est-ce pas. Comme tu m'as aidée moi ?

_ Je l'aiderai, promis.

Il se sentait disparaître. Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de la plus belle femme au monde. Et il se sentait redevenir le garçon de treize ans. Il se voyait à nouveau dans le train, offrant une rose à une petite fille de onze. Découvrant avec elle la plus belle de toutes les magies.

OOO

_Alors ?_

_Une tite review please *_* ?_

_Au plaisir,_

_Black._


End file.
